Tipos de Amor
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Dos parejas heterosexuales. Una shoujo-ai(yuri). Las demás shounen ai (yaoi). Todos pasan con su persona especial San Valentín. ¡No digan que no advertí! ^^^


**Tipos de amor.**

**When I'm feeling blue, **

**all I have to do, **

**is take a look at you, **

**then I'm not so blue, **

**__**

**_8:00 a. m_**

Dos chicos jugaban baloncesto en una cancha desierta. Siendo domingo a las siete de la mañana, se aseguraban que no había nadie que los viera, y que los molestara con miradas y comentarios indiscretos.

El chico rubio tenía una clara ventaja sobre el chico de cabello castaño desordenado. Después de todo, el juego del chico era fútbol, mientras que el del rubio, el basketball.

Alzando sus brazos en arco, el chico rubio dejo ir la pelota, y esta surcó el aire, para luego entrar limpiamente a la canasta.

-- "¡Tiro limpio, Taichi-kun! ¡Y con ese vamos 18-8 a mi favor!"

Taichi gruño, algo fastidiado. Definitivamente, no sabía perder.

-- "Vamos, Takeru-kun. Sabes que el básquetbol no es mi juego."

Takeru botó el balón unas cuantas veces más, manejándolo perfectamente.

-- "Pero si es el mío." Dijo sonriendo alegremente.

Entonces, Taichi entristeció su mirada, sacando levemente el labio inferior, y Takeru se quedó quieto, botando el balón suavemente.

-- "Por favor, Takeru-chan –dijo haciendo énfasis en el –_chan_- ya ganaste. ¿No podemos _por favor_ jugar a otra cosa? "

Takeru se mordió el labio, ligeramente preocupado. Mientras había salido con Hikari, nunca había podido decirle que no cuando ponía esa cara. Y ahora, Taichi estaba haciendo exactamente el mismo rostro de perrito triste que solía poner la elegida de la luz. Probablemente era algo de la familia Yagami. Y  por más que trataba de resistirse, le era difícil, _muy_ difícil decirle que no a esos ojos color avellana.

-- "Bueno.... me imagino que tal vez.... ¡oye!"

Mientras estaba distraído, Taichi le había robado el balón, y fácilmente pudo anotar una canasta.

-- "Bueno, al menos ya perdí con diez puntos. ¿Qué pasa,  Takeru-kun?"

El elegido de la esperanza tenía el ceño fruncido, viendo amenazadoramente a Taichi.

-- "Hiciste trampa. ¡Sabes que no puedo decirte que no cuando pones esa cara!"

El chico de cabellos castaños se acercó hasta el chico rubio, y suavemente, puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de él, antes de inclinarse a susurrarle en el oído, todo este proceso consiguiendo sonrojar a Takeru.

-- "Es que eres demasiado lindo cuando estás enojado, Takeru-chan."

Y luego de esto, se separó ligeramente, antes de inclinarse y darle un suave beso en los labios, el partido completamente olvidado.

Y con todo, pensó Takeru, la trampa había valido la pena, si es que esa era la manera en la que Taichi pensaba compensarle todas las que hacía.

**When you're close to me, **

**I can feel your heartbeat, **

**I can feel you **

**breathing in my ear.**

**_10:00 p. m. _**

Un corte aquí. Acomodar unas flores por aquí y... ¡listo! Quedaba un precioso arreglo de flores.

O al menos, esa era la idea.

Con los ojos críticos, la chica de largo cabello lila observó el adorno que había estado haciendo, dándole vueltas ligeramente. Había seguido las instrucciones tal cuál se las habían dicho, pero aun así..... el arreglo estaba algo...... diferente.

Bueno, de acuerdo, todo estaba mal. 

-- "¡No sirvo para esto!" gritó desesperada.

-- "¿Pasa algo, Miyako?"

-- "¡No me queda el arreglo!" dijo tristemente, sus ojos ámbar llenándose de lágrimas.

Una linda chica pelirroja se acercó hasta donde estaba arrodillada la otra chica, y observó también el arreglo con ojos críticos.

-- "No sirvo para esto, Sora." Dijo tristemente, observando sus manos, sus ojos amenazando con derramar las lágrimas.

La elegida del amor tomó suavemente las manos de la nueva elegida del amor y la pureza, logrando que ella levantara su rostro. Suavemente, Sora limpió la lágrima que se deslizó por el rostro de Miyako.

-- "No digas eso. Sólo te hace falta un poco de práctica. Además, no está tan mal el arreglo, sólo le hace falta un poco más de trabajo."

-- "¿En serio?"

-- "Así es."

Sora se sentó atrás de Miyako, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica, logrando que ella se sonrojara. ¿Cómo se suponía que haría cualquier cosa, cuando el aroma del perfume de Sora la estaba volviendo loca?

-- "Toma las tijeras, y haz un corte ahí... si..."

Y empezó a dictarle las instrucciones, Miyako, aunque con manos temblorosas, hizo como al pelirroja le indicaba, siendo más consciente que nunca de cómo el aliento de Sora rozaba su piel.

Luego de unos interminables minutos, Miyako pudo suspirar contenta. El arreglo ahora lucía mucho mejor. Y todo gracias a la ayuda de Sora. Volteó el rostro ligeramente, la antigua elegida del amor aun tocándolos suavemente.

-- "Muchas gracias, Sora-chan."

-- "No hay de que, Miya-chan."

Y Sora acarició suavemente su rostro, retirando un mechón de cabello lila de su mejilla. Entonces, Miyako se inclinó, hasta que sus labios tocaron los de la chica mayor, extrayendo un suspiro de sus labios.

Miyako sonrió, con sus labios aun contra los de Sora. ¡No podía esperar a que empezaran las clases de tenis!

**Won't you agree, **

**baby you and me, **

**what a groovy kind of love. **

**What a groovy kind of love.**

**_12:00 p. m_**

-- "¿Ya terminaste, Koushirou? Vamos a perdernos la película."

Siguió metiendo datos en la computadora, apenas volteando ligeramente ante la voz que lo llamaba.

-- "Me falta un poco más, Hikari-chan."

-- "Llevas diciendo eso veinticinco minutos."

Y esa vez, ni siquiera se molesto en decir 'msi' o algo así. Sólo siguió revisando sus cosas.

La chica de cabellos castaños, viendo molesta a su novio, fue a sentarse a la cama, sacando una cámara de su bolso, y empezó a verla, también sacando una libreta pequeña y su pluma.

Bien, pensó Hikari, sentida y enojada con su novio. Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

Luego de unos minutos más, Koushirou finalmente se levantó de enfrente del computador, ligeramente sorprendido de que no le hubiese seguido diciendo nada Hikari. El pelirrojo volteó ligeramente, hasta que la encontró en la cama, viendo su cámara digital, tomando notas.

-- "¿Hikari-chan?"

Silencio.

Tragó nerviosamente. Estaba en problemas. _Grandes_ problemas. Las únicas veces en que Hikari no le había hablado, era cuando estaba MUY molesta con él.

-- "Kari-chan, ya terminé cariño. Si quieres podemos irnos ya al cine."

-- "_Ahora_ soy _yo_ la que está ocupada."

Se arrodillo frente a ella, poniendo sus manos en sus piernas. Ella apenas despegó sus ojos claros de la cámara para verlo, antes de volver a poner atención en lo que hacía.

-- "No te enojes, Kari-chan. Por favor."

La chica volteó a verlo, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, y su labio inferior saliendo, en una perfecta imitación de perrito triste. Una imitación perfecta del perrito triste. Y hasta la fecha, Koushirou no conocía a _nadie_ que hubiese podido decirle que no a esa cara.

-- "Quieres más a tu computadora que a mi." Dijo tristemente Hikari.

Levantó sus manos hasta tocar suavemente el rostro de la elegida de la luz, perdiéndose mutuamente uno en los ojos del otro.

-- "Sabes bien que no puedo querer a nadie ni a nada más que a ti."

La chica siguió con la mirada molesta unos momentos, antes de inclinarse y besar sonoramente al chico de ojos negros. Él la vio extrañado unos minutos, antes de que ella empezara a reírse suavemente.

-- "Eres demasiado lindo como para estar enojada contigo demasiado tiempo, Kou-chan."

Y luego de eso, se lanzó a sus brazos para 'reconciliarse' completamente.

Y entre beso y beso, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que si antes no iban a llegar tarde a la película, ahora seguramente ya la habían perdido

**Every time you want to **

**you can turn me on too, **

**anything you want to, **

**anytime at all. **

**When you kiss my lips **

**oh I start to shiver and **

**control winds me inside.**

**_2:00 p. m_**

Levantó la vista suavemente, buscándolo con la mirada. Entonces, volteó a ver su reloj.

Nuevamente se le había hecho tarde.

No es que lo hiciera apropósito, pensó lentamente, ignorando las risas de unas chicas que lo veían. Simplemente estaba ocupado. Y además, aunque llegara tarde muchas veces, cada minuto valía la pena.

Lo amaba. Y por eso podía perdonar las pequeñas fallas, de la misma forma en que él podía perdonar las suyas.

-- "¡Ken-san!"

Entonces, el chico de cabellos azules se levantó, sonriendo. Ahí venía, su cabello rubio brillando con los rayos del sol de la tarde, con su guitarra colgando de su espalda. Entendía perfectamente porque las chicas lo seguían.

Finalmente, cuando Yamato llegó, se inclinó, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-- "¿Estas bien, Yamato-san?"

-- "Siento llegar tarde.... –dijo entre jadeos- tuve que cambiar de rumbo varias veces. Esas chicas no me dejaban de seguir."

-- "No puedo culparlas." Dijo riendo suavemente. Yamato vio al elegido de la bondad duramente unos minutos, antes de que él también empezara a reír.

-- "Y yo que pensé que ahora que Jun-san está saliendo con Shun-san, me había librado de las fans."

-- "Tu siempre vas a tener muchas fans, Yamato-san."

Entonces, el elegido de la amistad dejó de reír, casi tan abruptamente como había empezado, y se fijo en Ken. El chico tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, seguramente por el frío, y notó que estaba temblando levemente. Para él, Ichijouji estaba así por el clima de Febrero, y porqué había llegado media hora tarde. Poco podía saber Ishida que Ken estaba así, sonrojado y tembloroso por su presencia y por el paquete que llevaba en sus manos.

-- "¿Llevas mucho esperándome?"

-- "¿Eh? Ah, no." mintió el chico de cabello azul. Yamato se quitó un guante, y estiró su mano hasta tocar el rostro de Ken, logrando que su sonrojo aumentara.

-- "Tienes el rostro helado."

-- "Yama...."

-- "En verdad lo siento. No quería llegar tarde."

-- "No importa, en verdad."

Yamato se inclinó lentamente sobre el chico, hasta que sus labios rozaron suavemente los del elegido de la bondad.

-- "¿Me perdonas, Ken-chan?"

Aun asombrado por el beso –y por el –chan, saliendo de los labios de Yamato-, Ken, sonrojado, sólo pudo asentir levemente. Yamato le sonrío, antes de darse un poco la vuelta.

-- "Será mejor que nos vayamos, o no llegaremos a tiempo a ver esa película."

-- "Si."

Yamato empezó a caminar, y Ken a su lado, olvidando el paquete que llevaba en sus manos, hasta que de repente lo recordó.

-- "¡Yamato-san!"

-- "¿Qué pasa, Ken-san?"

Bajó la mirada sonrojado, y le extendió el regalo. Yamato lo tomó, su mirada cálida.

-- "Feliz san Valentín, Yama."

-- "Gracias Ken..... yo también te tengo algo....-se golpeó la mano con la frente, cerrando los ojos- que deje en la mesa del departamento cuando salí corriendo hacia el ensayo. Lo siento, Ken."

-- "No te preocupes."

-- "¿Te parece bien si luego de la película pasamos rápido a mi casa, y lo tomamos?"

-- "Claro."

El chico rubio tomó la mano de Ken suavemente, entrelazando sus dedos. Ken se sonrojó levemente, antes de sonreír, contento.

-- "Y dime, ¿cómo se llama la película que vamos a ver?"

Sentir la mano de Yamato entre las suyas, era un placer al que podría acostumbrarse muy rápido.

-- "¿Eh? Ah. Se llama 'La vida es bella'"

**Won't you agree, **

**baby you and me, **

**what a groovy kind of love. **

**What a groovy kind of love.**

**_17:00 p. m_**

_-- "El vuelo 535 proveniente de Nueva York, bajará en 10 minutos. Gracias"_

Por alguna razón, escuchar eso, hizo que se pusiera más nervioso, y logró que empezara a caminar de un lado para otro, más ansioso que los últimos treinta minutos. 

El asiento donde él debía estar sentado, ya estaba lleno de cosas. Hasta ahora, llevaba un oso de peluche rosa, una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón y unas rosas rosa. ¿Debería comprar otras rojas? ¿O blancas?

Hacía casi tres largos y agonizantes meses que no la veía. Y bendito fuera Dios, al parecer el laboratorio de su escuela había estallado, y por eso le habían dado dos semanas libres a todos los estudiantes. Dos semanas que ella, rápidamente, había decidido pasar en Japón junto a sus amigos y a su novio.

Recordar esto, logró que se sonrojara. Su novio. Él _era_ su novio. De la chica más linda de todo el universo. Bueno, okay, tal vez no del universo, pero si la chica más linda que él conociera.

¿Cómo es que lo había elegido a él? De entre todos los chicos, pudiendo escoger a cualquier, y lo había escogido a él. Tendría que agradecer a cualquier Dios que hubiese logrado que ella se fijara en él.

Él no era demasiado inteligente. Ni era músico. Su único talento era cocinar y jugar bien al fútbol. Y aun así, ella lo había elegido a él.

Y ella era..... tantas cosas, tan pocas palabras..... increíblemente bella, talentosa, honesta, hermosa, graciosa, bella, simpática..... ¿había mencionado que era bella hasta quitar el aliento?

_-- "Los pasajeros del vuelo 535 proveniente de Nueva York están descendiendo por la puerta cuatro. Gracias."_

Justo la puerta que tenía enfrente. ¡Que suerte!. Tomó las cosas en sus brazos, y se acercó hasta donde estaban saliendo los pasajeros.

Se paró de puntillas, esforzándose por verla, ansiando poder tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-- "¡Daisuke! ¡Dai-chan! ¡Aquí estoy!"

Y entonces, la vio, aun más bella que la última vez. Su cabello color miel caía suelto por su espalda, y adoraba la forma en que su sonrisa iluminaba sus ojos color miel.

-- "¡Mimi-chan!"

Dejó caer todo menos el ramo de flores, y corrió hasta donde ella estaba. Mimi también había dejado caer su ramo de flores, y los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, tratando de ignorar que ella estaría sólo unos cuantos días.

-- "Eres el mejor regalo de San Valentín que he tenido nunca, Mi-chan."

Y con la misma pasión y con el mismo cariño con el que la había abrazado, Daisuke besó a Mimi. Todos sus problemas olvidados.

Que si no era demasiado talentoso, u ocurrente, o muy inteligente.

Todo estaba bien al estar en sus brazos.

**When you're in my arms**

** nothing seems to matter, **

**if the world should shatter, **

**I don't care.**

**_19:00 p. m_**

Nunca en su vida pensó en decir eso, pero.....

¡Malditos fueran los exámenes! 

Observó su reloj. Tal vez, si se apuraba y en lugar de irse por el metro tomaba un taxi –aunque eso saliera carísimo- todavía podría llegar a tiempo.

Con un suspiro, empezó a caminar en la calle. Encontrar un taxi a esas horas seguramente sería más difícil que el examen que acababa de tener.

-- "¡Jyou-san!"

El chico de cabello azul volteó, sorprendido de la voz que lo estaba llamando. Ahí, corriendo hacia él, iba un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Iba con su ropa _y_ su equipo de kendo. Jyou, sin poderlo evitar, frunció el ceño. Se suponía que Iori tenía un torneo muy importante. Del otro lado de la ciudad. A las siete y media. No había _forma_ de que llegara a tiempo, si estaba ahí con él.

-- "Iori-kun, ¿qué haces por aquí?"

Ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta que le acababan de hacer, el joven se sonrojó levemente, y bajó la mirada, apenado.

-- "¿Cómo te fue en tu examen?"

-- "Mejor no hablar de eso. El examen fue una pesadilla."

Los dos chicos empezaron a caminar en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Iori, de vez en cuando viendo al guapo chico de cabellos azules.

-- "Iori-kun, dime, ¿qué haces aquí?"

El más pequeño de los niños elegidos se sonrojó, y viendo hacia el suelo, contesto.

-- "Quería que me desearás buena suerte."

Y súbitamente, Jyou sonrió. Tomó la mano de Iori, y observó que nadie los estuviera viendo, y con cuidado guió a Iori hasta un callejón.

Ahí, se inclinó hasta estar a la altura del chico, y lo besó con cariño, su mano tomando la del chico de ojos verdes tiernamente.  El chico menor sosteniéndose de los hombros del elegido de la honestidad, temblando ante el beso.

Finalmente, luego de lo que parecía horas, Jyou se separó, y vio con cariño a Iori.

-- "Buena suerte, Iori-chan."

-- "Gra-gracias, Jyou...."

Sonriendo, Jyou volvió a tomar la mano del chico, ahora con una mirada de suave reprimenda.

-- "_Ahora_ señor Hida, nos vamos en este mismo momento a su torneo. No me perdonaré si pierdes por llegar tarde"

-- "De acuerdo Jyou."

Y los dos se marcharon caminando, Iori repentinamente deseando que el torneo terminara _pronto_ y pudiera estar celebrando en privado con Jyou.

Bueno, no era su culpa que el chico besara _tan_ bien. Y que sus besos lo dejaran peor que gelatina a medio cuajar. Y que su aroma pudiera volverlo loco.

Definitivamente, necesitaba que el torneo terminara. _Pronto._

**Won't you agree, **

**baby you and me, **

**what a groovy kind of love. **

**What a groovy kind of love.**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

¡¡Me gustó!! Digan lo que digan, me gusto. Y si, parejas raras y todo, pero me gustó como quedaron. En especial _adoré_ el Yamaken y el Jyori. ^^

Para él o la que lo haya notado, son las parejas que fueron en los capítulos finales de Digimon 02. Cuando van a destruir las agujas de control, y van a Australia, a Francia, a Rusia, a México y a Nueva York.  Y si, si se que en Nueva York también está Michael, pero quería sobre los elegidos originales. Y los otros cuatro ^^.

Comentarios, un Iori perdido, o demás a: hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com o a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx 

JA NE

XO

Kali

¿¿??: ¿Por qué no dices la verdad?

Kali: ¬¬ que verdad.

¿¿??: Que querías hacer un fanfic del día del amor y la amistad, para felicitar a todos tus amigos.

Kali: Este... porque... pues..... verás.

¿¿??: Te arrancheraste, no? Te volviste chuntara? 

Kali: ¬¬ Y que si sí?

¿¿??: COBAAARDE.

Kali: Cállate Isis.

Isis: Como mi hermana mayor, me has decepcionado. 

Kali: ¬¬ De acuerdo, pero ¿que quieres que diga?

Isis: Que te pongas cursi. Dramática.

Kali: ¬¬ dejarías de f....

Isis:  A-a-aaah. Lenguaje.

Kali: ¬¬ ¿dejarías de molestarme si digo sobre _algunos_ de mis amigos?

Isis:  Creo que si.

Kali:  Sigh... sorry, no soy Buena con las palabras.

Mil gracias a todos aquellos que me han dado sus comentarios, sus consejos y su amistad a través de mail o reviews. Gracias por todo!! En especial a Ariadna, Cali-chan, Athenea, Sam, Danyliz, Tiamat, Umi Natsuko, Jaina, Ryu-kun, Daisuke, Isilme, Akane, Umi, Eternal Umi, Haydeé, José Luis, Cris, Lina Saotome, Lara, y todos los demás que me han escrito.

¡Mil gracias a todos! ¡Los quiero!

Isis: ^^Mucho mejor.

Kali: ¬¬ espera a que te haga hacer lo mismo....


End file.
